Ginny No More
by Only Sometimes
Summary: Ginny took part in the war, but no one knows how much. She can't tell anyone what really happened, so she escaped from the wizarding world. But what can she do when the wizarding world comes for her?
1. Escapes and Bloody Feet

Disclaimer: Okay, if you didn't figure it out, I didn't make this all up on my own. This is a fanfic, so that should have been obvious.

* * *

I, Ginerva Weasley, am going to kill somebody. Or myself. I swear it. I graduated just a few weeks ago, the day the war ended. I took part in it, but no one knows how much. What they do know is that I messed up. Majorly. There was a small confession on my part, and that may have cost a few lives. It wasn't by choice, I didn't walk up to Voldermort and say "Hey, guess when we're planning to attack! Can't figure it out, well then, I'll tell you!" It was more of being dragged to him, tortured, and repeating one word over and over so much that he figured it out. But I haven't told anyone the whole truth, or even that much. What they do know is that as the final battle was beginning, when I was safe and hidden at Hogwarts, a Death Eater looked at my brother's, smiled and said "Tell your sister thanks for the warning." and then Death Eaters started pouring in. More than any number ever recorded. It was my fault, they knew it was. They were instantly ashamed of me, just like everyone else. No one wanted to hear my side of the story. I wasn't prosecuted because Dumbledore assured everyone that I was on campus the whole year, that there was no way I told anything to anybody. Still, I am looked down upon. By everyone. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Even my mother. How I hate my mother now.

"Remember that time we put, hehe, itching powder in Rogers' shampoo? Oh! He was so mad!" Fred and George burst out laughing at the memory after Fred told the story. All the Weasley's, along with Harry and Hermione, were sitting around the kitchen table. Everyone joined in the laughing, but calmed down rather quickly. "Rogers, the guy who..." Ron's voice trailed off. He didn't finish asking the question. Rogers was the guy who died in the last battle. Just like Trammel, Peterson, Graves, and countless others. People I hadn't even met, but was believed to have their blood on my hands. "Anything else we could talk about?" Mum asked, keeping her face pointed at her plate so I wouldn't notice her eyes on me. I saw her eyes, along with everyone else's eyes. I felt absolutely horrible. I wanted to scream the truth, I wanted everyone to know! But more than that I wanted to pretend it never happened. So I stayed quiet. At first that worked, staying quiet. Avoiding eye contact. Making it impossible to catch my eye as the meal went on. I kept my face blank, I didn't want to cry. During dessert I barely moved. There was plenty of small talk going on around me. At the dinner that was celebrating my graduation. Where no one was looking at me. "Ginerva will you please! We knew you're weak before but not even looking at your own family?! Honestly!" My mother yelled that out. The room went completely still and silent. My breathing became labored, my vision blurred with tears. I hated myself, and it became obvious at that moment she hated me too. I slammed my hand on the table as I lifted myself off the chair I turned around to storm off to my room Mum thought of something else to yell at me "If you leave this table you won't be coming back!" She was right. I had no intention of coming back. Ever. I went in my room and packed a bag. A bag! Only one! Some clothes, underwear, toothbrush, wand. Things that would be hard to notice as missing. I scribbled a short note on an old stationary and left it on my pillow. I then put the note on my pillow and climbed out the window. I was afraid to use magic, I was shaking too hard. I just climbed down the house, slowly and carefully as I could. I fell once, but grabbed a board just in time. My knees and hands were very scraped when I was done. Even on solid ground I was shaking, so I just started walking. I didn't have to worry about being found for a while, especially with the note I left. It said:

"I'll be back by morning, just need to clear my head. No need to worry. Love, Gin."

Convincing, no? I walked all night, and at first I thought I'd come back in a few days, but I just kept walking. I end up walking onto the Knight Bus after two days. Two days of walking. My feet bled. They seriously bled. I had blisters that bad. The strange thing about it, I hadn't even noticed the pain. I was pretty good at that, not noticing pain. I rode the Knight Bus until it kicked me off. Seriously. Most people wouldn't be able to stand it that long, but I found it relaxing. Being able to get away so easily, without even having to think about it. It was a bit like riding on an angel, being taken away from my pain without having to worry. An angel that smelt really bad and sass talked, but still an angel. When the angel finally kicked me off, I walked some more. I still didn't feel the blisters. I did however, see that I was not in London. I figured out that I was in a small town about an hour away from Wales driving. I did not have any kind of transportation, so I decided this small town was good enough. I must have looked pretty bad, judging by the stares I got as I walked around. I hadn't showered since I left the Burrow, so it was a great relief when I saw a shelter. I immediatly went in, hoping for at least a shower, if not more, and was relieved even more when the people working there rushed me to a shower, and to some clean clothes. OH. MERLIN. That made me happier than anything else ever could. When they gave me food right after I was about to drop on my knees and worship them. They didn't seem to be shocked at this. They were so nice, it was almost scary. They never even asked my name, and neither did any of the other people staying. We were all grouped into the same category, runaways. I didn't mind this. It makes sense when a runaway wants to kill somebody, but when a Weasley does, it's bad. The solution, I was no longer a Weasley.


	2. Soap Opera of Sorts

Okay, disclaimer thing a mob bobber, don't own it.

When it comes to reviews: I heart them all. This story is pretty much already written, but all suggestions are taken to heart and considered for future stories. I write a lot...

* * *

"Okay, Red, what's your story?" I was being confronted by a boy about two years older than me. He looked tougher than what was natural, definitley a muggle, and possibly bored with everything. His eyes looked as if they were hard to amuse.  
"I don't have a story." I looked at him as I said this as if he had asked me to juggle kitchen knives with my hands tied behind my back. "All right, what's your life like?" he now had the attention of the whole table on me. There were about seven of us, a number that was comftorable. I looked like the youngest, or at least the least experienced. People wanted my story, my life, my everything. I doubted that I was nearly exciting enough. One war wasn't enough to change these people's opinion of me, I knew that. Especially a war with magic instead everyday life. "My life was a lot like a soap opera...but with more crying and less sex." I got a laugh out of them. "What's your name, Red?" the more this guy asked me questions, the more attractive I noticed he was. Okay, gorgeous. He was tough, tall, dark....Yummy.  
"I don't really have a name. Anymore." it was an odd thing to say, I know, but it was true.  
"Rowena."  
"Wha?"  
"That's what I'm going to call you. It's Gaelic for red haired and rugged, at least, that's one definition. It's a complex name."  
"What do I call you?"  
"Connor."  
"No last names?"  
"We don't need them." he grinned as he said that.

"Donations! Come help!" one of the people running the shelter called out. I actually got up to help, no one else did.  
"Hi there!" a nice looking older woman said as she handed me a bag. It must have been getting a name that put me in such a good mood because I grinned ear to ear as I took that bag out of her hands.  
"You must be new here." the nice lady extended her hand as she said this, I took and shook.  
"Yeah, I'm Rowena." those words just rolled off my tongue, totally natural.  
"Sky." she was definitly an old hippy. Her hair was long and still chestnut, her face soft with age and her clothes loose and comftorable.  
"You can call me Ro, for short. Rowena can be a bit formal." it was at that moment that I gave myself a nickname, the way Ginny was for Ginerva, and truly left the Weasley life behind. I thought'd it be hard, but it oddly wasn't. I don't think I'd been a Weasley for a long time.  
"Have you been here long?" Sky was sweet. She seemed interested in me, I trusted her. "No."  
"Planning on staying long?"  
"I don't have anywhere else to go." her face immediatley went from polite conversation to concern. She exscuced herself and went to talk to a fellow hippy about her age, this one male. They were discussing me, I could tell, but I ignored that. I just helped the shelter people organize what all was brought. I had gotten a bag of clothes, shelter lady had food. These were nice people.  
"Hey, Ro, this is a cooky idea, but Keefer and I were talking, you wanna stay with us? We have lots of kids, and we wouldn't be weird or anything. Promise." at first I wanted to say yes. It was impulse to go with them, but then I felt Connor's eyes boring into me. I didn't want to leave him, as stupid as that sounds, I wanted to get to know him.  
"Maybe when I get to know you a bit better." I decided. A nice, safe answer. Sky nodded, and Keefer, I guess the nice hippy man she was with, said their good byes. I couldn't tell whether or not I had hurt their feelings, but I hoped I hadn't.

I spent the rest of that day getting to know my sheltermates. They finally cracked and asked questions. It was pretty obvious I was not like them, people who had never had anything real to leave the way I did. Some of them didn't know their fathers, others did and wished they didn't. I was glad I knew my father, but couldn't bare to ever see him again. He, like everyone else I knew, was ashamed of me. All of them but Dumbledore. I almost hated Dumbledore, since it was partially his fault, what had happened to me. Still, I didn't. I could've told him I didn't hear anything, despite the fact that would have been a lie, that I really was weak, but I didn't want to think of myself as weak. Enough people did already. I wanted to prove them all wrong, that I was not weak. I couldn't do that as Ginny Weasley. She had been thought of as weak for so long, that I knew that if I stayed her I'd always be weak. Sure, I might get Harry to protect me, but what good would that do? I didn't want to have anyone protect me. Maybe that's why I left. Either that or the way my mum had told me I was weak. After I went through all this in my mind, my lovely sheltermates showed me a few 'tricks'. In one afternoon I learned how to pick pockets, break arms, snatch purses, break noses, and cry at will. Those were a few things I never thought I'd need to know, but all of them assured me I would. One girl, Tina, taught me the most. She stood out in the group of pasty people that we were, with her dark complexion and long raven curls. She didn't appreciate the way I watched her, but soon started watching me the same way. It was easier to watch and learn than speak and learn.


	3. Middle and Last

A/N: (looks around) Nope, don't own HP. Still live in suburbia...did I say live? I meant trapped.

My love to the reviewers! I'd high five you, but not in the same room right now.

* * *

It was another week before Sky and Keefer came back. They had more donations. I was anxious by then, I hadn't left shelter in that entire week and took them up on their offer to go to lunch. They paid. It was awesome. They were really nice everywhere. The more time I spent with them, the more I liked them better than the shelter. It might have been because I grew up in a semi-normal home with two parents and they have other kids all close to the age of my brothers, but it was there I decided to move in with them. They even said that people from the shelter could visit. I became suspicous when they said that. I had spent the past few weeks with people who were trying their hardest not to hate me and failing miserably. Sky and Keefer didn't ask any questions about why I left my previous home. They were very calm about everything. True hippies. All three of us went to the shelter after lunch and got my few poccessions. I said goodbye to Tina and Connor, and a few of the others, including the people who ran the place. They told me I could come back whenever I needed to, I smiled and thanked them. Very polite, but I really doubted I'd be coming back. It was on my way out that Connor told me "I'll be seeing you." I figured he meant around, just all casual like. Nope. 

"Well Ro, ready to be a muggle?" Sky asked as I boarded the train with her and Keefer.  
"Wait, what?" I nearly did a double take. She said muggle, I knew she did. Keefer and Sky both laughed their airy, hippy laughs.  
"We know you're a witch, Sweetpea! We can tell! You see, we're squibs." Keefer explained. They were very relaxed about this.  
"Oh...well then...yes. I am." I was ready. Ginny no more! "Well, we better erase you from the magic files. But only if you're ready, don't want to rush you into anything." Sky was saying this but Keefer nodded as if he was saying it.  
"Yeah, I'm totally ready. You guys really know a lot about this, don't you?" I was slightly surprised. The only squib I had met before this was Filch, and he didn't seem as happy and care free as they did.  
"Yes, we're the only people in our families who aren't magical, so we heard all about it growing up. None of the kids at home are magic, except you, of course. We don't talk to our families anymore...we were always seen as...weak." Keefer kept so calm as he said this. I couldn't understand how someone could be so calm about being looked down upon by his family.  
"Weak..." I smiled as I mused over the thought, "having magic does not mean you're not weak."

"Well, this is it." Sky had just taken me to a huge old house. It could put the Burrow to shame. "I think everyone's home, I'll show you around." she led me inside and the house wasn't as big as it had looked at first. It was crammed with things that were truly muggle, regular clocks, still photographs, something I'm pretty sure are called dream catchers but haven't seen enough to tell. Sky led me through the house, introducing me to people as she did. Ty, Bill's age, from Cambodia. Jack, Charlie's age, from Egypt. Rex, Percy's age, from Romania. Hugh, Fred and George's age, from Korea. Bell, also the twin's age, from the Philipines. Vic, Ron's age, from Japan. I stood out when I got there, and by stood out, I mean there was no mistaking I was different. My bright red hair was by far the brightest and boldest color, what everyone's eyes immediatly went to when I was being introduced. It was strange, the way each one fit an age, but it did make some sense. These were good ages to space children out. I couldn't get over how comforting it was, having siblings that fit the ages, though. The ages might have fit, but Bell didn't. She's a girl, and last I heard, the twins were not. But I realized then, I'd been gone awhile. If one of them was now a Winnafred or Georgia I wouldn't know.  
"Ro, darling, I hate to be pushy, but maybe we should go get your life erased." Sky was so gentle and serious as she said that, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Vic, who was sitting by me, smiled, but looked a little confused. "Erased?" he asked, eyebrows up.  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand! We got you when you were a baby, nothing to erase! And now we have Ro, with a big secret life! Oh, it's just so exciting!" Sky gushed, her eyes glazed over as she spoke. "Ah, geez, you're a trashy romance novel for her now..." Vic muttered. I could have taken offense to that, but instead I laughed.  
"C'mon Ro, we got to erase the past. Unless you've changed your mind." Sky's face fell as she said that last part, as if there was a chance I could. I quickly got up and we rode in her tiny car to the library.

The library was a disguise. In the back of the building was the magical area for the city. It was there I filled out all the forms, showed my wand, and was varified as Ginerva Molly Weasley so I could erase Ginerva Molly Weasley. "Oh, drat..." I mumbled as I looked at the part of the form that would be where I put my full name.  
"What's the matter, love?" Sky looked up from what Vic had called her 'trashy romance novel' to see what was wrong.  
"I have a first name, but no middle or last"  
"Rowena....Rowena June? No....Rowena...Sky? No....Rowena Ann? I think that works! It's classic, and the woman from the book I'm reading is named Ann..." it didn't take her long to think of it, and I liked it. It's a classy name. Rowena Ann.  
"Rowena Ann what?" I asked her, still slightly panicked.  
"Wellington, of course! That's our last name. Keefer and I figured you'd take it." And I did. I was now Rowena Ann Wellington. I checked the box on one of the many forms I filled out that said that I was not to be associated with Ginerva Molly Weasley at all. Ever. So there.


	4. Mainly Paperwork

A/N: Nope, still don't own HP. Unless...no, that wouldn't work.  
My love, again, to everyone who reviewed! I'm getting more reviews for this story than ever before. Better writing, or just better title? Don't tell me, you're all just realizing my genius. Pffft.

* * *

I spent two days in the Wellington house before I heard anything from the shelter. And then Connor came knocking at my door. Instantly Jack was questioning him, wanting to know what someone like him was doing with me. Bell rolled her eyes, telling me that I had better get used to this behavior from all of them. I left with Connor against Jack's wishes, he, Bell and I were the only one's home. I went with him and he took me on a date. It was...different. Interesting. A lot diferent than what I had experienced at Hogwarts. Instead of walking me around Hogwarts he took me to a coffee shop. I tried my best not to look astonished at all the muggle things, but I did show a few times. He enjoyed my innocence at everything. The way I was so naive about everything he told me. I was putty in his hands.

After a year I was totally adjusted to the Wellington house. The way everyone but Vic had their own place, but would still come by constantly. I heard stories about each one, about how they were adopted. Soon I was adopted. I was an official Wellington. It was more of a ceremonial thing than legal, since I was a legal adult and all, but it still was a huge moment. That was the first time I saw Keefer cry. Despite the fact that he's well over six feet tall and built like a wall, he's a big softie. Sky, on the other hand, stayed together, didn't break down once. I was also a huge source for entertainment, all my brothers and my sister, a weird thing to say, sister, were intrigued by my stories of magic. Still, no matter how much they begged, I never did any magic, even though I had my wand still. And I was careful never to mention my family. They respected that completely and I loved them for it. After that year with them another huge thing happened, Connor proposed. It wasn't all lovey dovey like I had dreamed of when I was a little girl. It was more...practical. "We should get married." Connor insructed one day after a late date.  
"Okay." was my response. Then he kissed me goodnight and I went home. I told everyone the next day. Jack was the only one who didn't act all happy. A month later I was Rowena Ann Wellington-Riggs. I took his name, kinda. Connor Riggs, and his wife Rowena. Being married was...interesting. The first year it was great. We had a small flat, we both had jobs, I was a waitress at a muggle diner, he worked in the back at a small store. Money was tight, but it didn't matter. As I worked Keefer helped me get a muggle diploma, and I went to school and worked at the same time. That might have been what started the problems. Connor really didn't like me getting a diploma, an education, a good job. I was careful to never put him down in anyway, I never rubbed it in his face how I would be leaving my dead end job and working in medicine. I was working to be a medical assistant. It wasn't magic medicine like I had thought I'd be in, but it was still medicine. He never told me he was proud of me, but he would tell me how pretty I was. That was enough to keep me happy. Once we were married for two years he stopped being so nice. I never left him, I never even threatened to. I would spend a lot of time at Keefer and Sky's, who I started calling Dad and Mum. Connor rarely came along. he was always busy with something. I didn't mind, I enjoyed my time alone with family. They never said anything bad about Connor, they were as supportive as possible, but they never said anything particularly nice about him. I don't think they appreciated him never coming over. I was the only one of their kids to get married, but Bell did have a long term boyfriend she lived with. His name's Peter and he would always visit.

Once Connor and I had been married for four years he started being a little rougher. A slap here and there, but I never left. It was when we hit our four and a half year mark I found out I was pregnant. And scared. And for the most part, alone. I told Mum and Dad before I told Connor. That should have been a sign that I needed to leave, but it wasn't until I hid there for two days, afraid of telling him about our unborn child that Bell walked up to me and asked the question. Not 'boy or girl?' 'what name?' 'how are you feeling?' but a question more important.  
"Are you gonna divorce the bastard or am I going to have shove a spoon in your arse?!" I was taken by surprise, but I muttered I would divorce him. I was also instructed not to tell him about the pregnancy. By everyone. And then Rex dragged me to a lawyer. I filed for divorce before I even mentioned it to Connor. Call me a bad wife, but I had become honestly terrified of him. The slaps stung, the lack of affection, and the boredom in his eyes. He didn't really feel anything for me anymore. I wasn't even sure if I had felt anything for him to start with. Rex took me to my flat to tell Connor. He was afraid of me facing him alone. It wasn't fun. I walked into the flat and rousing up as much courage as I could, I looked him in the eye and said:  
"I filed for divorce. Sign the papers."  
"Bitch." was his response. He stepped towards me as if he was angry, but Rex got between us and handed him the papers. I don't want to think about what he would have done if Rex hadn't been there. But he was, so Connor just signed the papers. He didn't even try and convince me to stay. And then I started packing my stuff, while Connor sat on the couch I paid for and watched me. I made better money than he did at the hospital where I worked then he ever would. I didn't take much, Rex and I couldn't carry much.

The divorce took about two weeks in court. I didn't want anything, so it was mainly paperwork. I never mentioned being pregnant. My lawyer adviced me not to, and I obeyed. Once the divorce was final I moved back in with Mum and Dad. I was then the only kid in the house then, except for Bobby, the big old shephard dog they got. I liked Bobby, we got along fine. Better than Connor and I had for years.


	5. OFF THE TABLE!

Disclaimer: HP world, not mine. This chair I'm sitting in, so mine.

* * *

"OH! Keefer, look! There's a gorgeous white owl out there."  
"You mean in here, don't you Sky."  
"Get if off the table! Get it off the table!"  
"Think it likes pancakes?"  
"OFF THE TABLE!"  
"Well, he does like pancakes in case you were wondering! And what's this on the little fellows leg?"  
"Disease probably."  
"It's a note! To...Ginny? Who the bloody hell is Ginny?"  
Up to this point I had been lazily lounging on my bed, listening to everything. Sky loves animals, she really does, but not when they're on her table. Keefer was a big ol' softy, and let them anywhere. As much as this amused me when I heard "white owl" I got a little nervous, and then "Ginny" nearly killed me. I got out of bed as fast as I could, at this point I was four months pregnant and rather large, and shuffled to the kitchen where everything was happening. 

"I'm Ginny! Or, actually, I was! Hello, Hedwig. Do be a love and don't tell Harry?" I pet the owl as I said all this, letting her have a bit of pancake as I did. I took the note and gave her another pleading look as she left.  
"Ro, what's the note say?" Sky was very careful as she said this. It was as if she was afraid I'd burn it, rip it up, or something. Instead, I carefully unrolled the parchement and read out loud.  
"Dear Ginny,  
I sincerely hope Hedwig finds you in time. All the Death Eaters are going on trial and the Order needs you as a witness. The trial begins in the summer. We need you to make sure that everyone gets what they deserve, please, please, respond to the owl the ministry will send.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter"  
"You're not going." Keefer said that with more authority than I had ever heard him use before. I was a little startled, and Sky looked the same way.  
"What?" I'm sure my mouth stayed hanging open long after I said that.  
"They're just going to suck you back into their world and you can't go alone in your condition! I won't allow it!" he was honsetly upset. I had lost my voice from shock, but Sky, fortunately, still had hers.  
"She's not going to go alone. We'll go with her. All of us. Me, you, Bobby, Ty, Jack, Rex, Hugh, Bell, Peter, they're living together remember, and Vic and Hellen." Hellen and Vic were engaged and living together, and she was thought of as family. A lovely girl, had the longest dark brown hair I had ever seen on a muggle. She and Peter both knew that I was a witch, but none of the details. I had even become rather close to Peter and Hellen, the three of us were still trying to catch up with the Wellington family ways.  
"So...I'm going then?" I asked feebly, still not sure. I had gotten lost in the list and was now a tad bit confused. It was still early, gimme a break.  
"Yes." Sky was now the one with the authority, I had to sit down.

"Oh, look loves! Bobby's chasing an owl! Haha!" it was later in the afternoon and Keefer was enjoying himself watching the big dog torture a big brown owl.  
"That's the owl for Ro, you old goat!" Sky hollered at him from the other room. I was in the middle of the two rooms, enjoying my day off with a good book. "Oh, right." Keefer said slowly, and then brought Bobby indoors. Keefer is the only person Bobby will listen to. He drives me mad. As soon as Bobby calmed down the brown owl swooped in, I took the parchment, and he left. I instnantly started reading the parchment out loud.  
"To Ginerva Weasley: (Yeah right, check the records.)  
The ministry needs you to be at The Hosany Inn in exactly one month. You will be staying there throughout the whole trial, however long that may be. You will not be allowed to leave for security reasons. Aurors working at the trial will be at your home by floo in a month. Sincerely,  
The Minsitry"  
"The Ministry? Who names their child that?" Sky mindlessly muttered before realizing what was going on and turned red with embarrassment. "I'll start calling everyone and tell them that they're going on a little vacation in the wizarding world." Keefer said as he left the room to go to the phone.  
"I'll go to work and tell them...that, um, I guess that in a month I'll be going to trial. Except I won't sound like the criminal when I tell them." and with that I got up, and went to work and explained the whole thing, in a good way.

* * *

A/N: There we go! Chapter 5. Please, curb your enthusiasm. Oh fine, just let all the enthusiasm in a review. 


	6. In The Oven

Do I own the HP world? You bet your buns I don't.

Review me. C'mon, do it. DO IT. I DARE YA. DO IT. Teehee...

"OH MY GOD! The aurors will be here any minute!" Sky was frantic. A month had passed, my stomach was showing quite a bit, and everyone, and I mean everyone, was there. Sky, Keefer, Bobby, Ty, Jack, Rex, Hugh, Bell, Peter, Vic and Hellen. With me. And our luggage. Lots of luggage. We had no clue how long this was going to take, and since we weren't going to be allowed to leave the hotel where this was all going down. And it would all be differentthan the normal wizarding trial so there wasno way of having any clue what was going to happen.The whole court thing against the Death Eaters seemed a little pointless to me, they were all guilty. I suppose this was just to find out how guilty each one is. Very guilty. I promise you, they are. "Wait!" Was that my voice? Judging by the looks, it was. "I don't want anyone to know. About my pregnancy. What if they try to get me back? They'll try and visit...and...be around me...and...Oh Merlin, help me now..." I was five months along right then, and just then I thought about how big I was. Big and round. Like a beach ball was under my clothes. A beach ball that I did not like to be touched, yet everyone felt the need to. As if to make sure there was a fetus in there, not that I was just bloated. "I'll get your sweatshirt!" Sky decided.  
"I show when I put on my sweatshirts. I'm too big." I pouted in response. It was aggravating.  
"Wear one of mine!" Keefr decided, pulling a sweatshirt out of one of the many suitcases. The shirt was huge, like I said before, Keefer is a huge guy.  
"Hate to complain, but I'm hot, all the time. It's like I live in an oven. Wearing that sweatshirt might kill me..." I was complianing, but I had good reason. "Then we'll lie! We'll make the place freezing, I'll think of something to tell them." Sky was one determined lady. I could tell by the way she decided on all of this. And then the doorbell rang.

"How'd you know to ring the bell?" Hellen answered the door, and therefore asked. Over the past month everyone had been cramming on the wizarding world, even me, getting used to what we would all be living in for who knows how long. The aurors were both tall, young, and a little surprised at this greeting.  
"Oh, well, we're both from muggle families...are you Ginny?" the one with slightly darker hair than the other asked.  
"No, there is no Ginny. C'mon, we're just about ready." Hellen led them all the way to the group of us. They both looked a little uncomftorable. "Are all of you coming!" the other auror asked, shocked again. "Yes, and the dog. And you should be informed that all the rooms we go in must be at least 40 degrees farenheit. My husband has a rare condition and if he gets too warm, well, I don't like to think about it." Sky said all of this, and her voice started off strong, but as she started talking about Keefer's 'condition' her voice got softer. She wasn't distracting enough, the darker haired auror started looking around, and noticed my hair, which is still the Weasley shade of red. Luckily, Vic saw him do this and instantly grabbed me for a huge hug.  
"I'm gonna miss this house so much!" he started fake sobbing into my shoulder. I straightened him up so that he was standing right in front of me. Vic's a head taller than me, so I was completely blocked by him. All that was visible of me was my hands on his upper arms. "Me too!" I sobbed, burrying my face in his chest, he then put his hands over my hair, so that my hair was hidden.  
"They'll need a minute, why don't the rest of us get the bags." Ty stepped in. He's so good at stuff like that. The large group, minus Bobby, grabbed some luggage and headed out the front door.  
"Quick! Go get a hat!" Vic instructs, but I shake my head.  
"I don't want to look even more suspicous. They'll just have to wonder about the hair. At least I look different in the face, fatter, different make up. My freckles are gone." I calmed myself down saying all this. Vic grinned at this, I had been the only one in the house with freckles and had been thrilled when they finally faded away. "We better get out there." Vic finally said, grabbing the last bit of luggage. He looked me over, and smiled slightly. The shirt I was wearing hid my stomach incredibly well.

"You okay back there? Ahahaha!" "Yes, Stewart, we all feel quite...cozy." Sky told this to the darker haired wizard, apparently she had learned their names. She had a way of doing that, learning names, and learning about people. I was sitting on Keefer's lap, and he was holding me tight. We were on a bumpy ride and I could tell that he was concerned. Hellen was on Vic's lap, Bell on Peter's. Bobby was sitting on Sky, who was sitting on Ty. Rex, Hugh, and Jack were all sharing a small seat, and they didn't look happy. It was a rather large car, but the aurors had refused to share the front seat with anything but the luggage that hadn't fit in the trunk. I was giggling and swearing enough to make a sailor blush the entire way to the train station, making my family laugh quite a bit.

When we arrived at the train station we were all put under the sleeping spell. Under the condition that it was light enough that if anything was happening that we wouldn't want to happen while awake happened, we would wake up. I made them test it three times before it happened for real. I don't know how long the ride was, apparently the inn we were staying in had been relocated from where it usually was, so that no one would know where the trial was. It might have taken forever, or it might have been two minutes away. I'll never know. And I also don't care. We all woke up in the train. The aurors were a little rude about it, shaking us awake. Thankfully I was past the part of the pregnancy that involved vomitting every morning. The one I believe to be known as Stewart laughed at me, said something about how I'm cute when I sleep, and then I nearly did throw up. He quickly apoligized when Ty got him in a headlock. Ty is a morning person, and a violent one at that. The inn we were staying in was huge on the outside, breathtaking. It had a courtyard in the front, with several tables. The flowers were gorgeous. The lobby had quite a few big, velvet couches. The room was painted red, with the couches matching, but not in that tacky way. What I liked best about it, the room was freezing. No one looked happy besides my group. Keefer wasn't bothered by the cold, he was naturally hot blooded and prefered to be cold. I walked up to the front desk to start checking us all in.  
"Name?" the man working the front desk was dressed in red robes that matched the decor. He didn't bother to look up from his work at me, he was rather snooty.  
"Ginny Weasley..." that name did not come out of my mouth. I turned to see a slightly disturbed Harry staring at me, his eyes big. "No, Rowena Ann Wellington-Riggs." I glanced at Harry like he was a madman before turning to the snooty desk man. "Which is it?" Mr. Snooty asked, sounding slightly bothered.  
"Ginny Weasley!" Harry insisted before I even got my mouth opened to object.  
"No! Rowena Ann Wellington-Riggs! Don't make me say that again! I have a long name!" After I said my name I looked at Harry and pointed my finger at him in a slightly threatening manner. As threatening as a small, secretly pregnant woman could be.  
"There's no Ginny Weasley listed." Mr. Snooty drawled.  
"Check Ginerva Weasley!" Harry insisted. I rolled my eyes as he shot me a look.  
"I'm sorry he's making you go through all this, it should be under Wellington or Wellington-Riggs." I sounded so sincere that I almost believed myself. Ha. I knew what I was doing, I was torturing Harry. Mr. Snooty was just a bonus.  
"It is, Wellington family. Mrs. Riggs, here is your key. These are muggle keys, I hear your family is...different." Mr. Snooty came so close to sounding nice, but then lost it in the end.  
"Call me Ro." I told him as I snatched the keys.


	7. We were

"This place is nicer than our house!" Rex exclaimed as we all went into our rooms. It was an apartment room, but large enough for all of us. "Rex!" Sky exclaimed back, slightly upset.  
"Okay, not that much better, but we don't know how long we'll be there, so might as well pretend it's great." he reasoned.  
"Makes sense to me." I reasoned. We could have argued some more, but instead we each went into our rooms. Our luggage was already in there. I went to sleep right away, being pregnant is tiring. Ugh. 

All of us woke up early the next day. Each room had it's own bathroom, so no fighting that day. After showering Sky refused to cook any breakfast, I couldn't cook, and everyone else claimed to not know how to work this new kitchen. Bobby started whining, wanting out, so Keefer finally convinced us all to go downstairs and find some food. We all made sure to put on our sweaters before leaving the room, mine being the extra large one, and headed for stairs. We were on the third floor and there are no elevators in the wizarding world. So we all aimlessly stumbled down the hall towards the stairs. Like I said, we got up early. The blood was yet to start flowing, the muscles yet to stretch. The belly still a well hidden problem. I yawned so big my eyes were shut as we closed in on the staircase. This meant that I didn't see the equally large group of people coming to the same stairs from the other end of the hall.  
"Ginny!" my former mum's voice rang in my ears, but I let my eyes slowly open. Her eyes bright, looking me over and then noticing my new family, all giving her the same expression of confusion. Molly instinctively put a hand on my arm as she stepped closer to me. I stepped back, my face going to horror/confusion.  
"Don't you touch my daughter!" Sky stepped up, her tone angrier then when the owl was on her kitchen table.  
"Your daughter! I gave birth to her!" Molly screeched, Arthur then stepped up next to her so that she had some type of support. In response Keefer stepped up to Sky in the same manner. Before I had any real grasp of what was going on, the two groups lined up against each other like they were about to duel. Ty to Bill, Jack to Charlie, Rex to Percy, Hugh to Fred, Bell to George, Vic to Ron, Hellen to Hermione, and Peter to Harry. Both sides were missing the youngest daughter with me off to the side. Bobby had aleady headed down the stairs, off to fend for himself food wise.  
"Doesn't matter who gave birth to her, she's my sister!" Ty insisted.  
"_We_ were the ones who took her to school!" Bill insisted back.  
"_We_ were the ones who took her to better schools!" Jack informed.  
"_We_ were the ones who watched out for her while she was at the wonderful school to begin with!" Charlie informed right back.  
"_We_ were the ones who were there for _everything_!" Rex retorted.  
"_We_ were the ones who were there after every broken heart!" Percy retorted back.  
"_We_ were the ones who made her feel better after a bad day!" Hugh claimed.  
"_We_ were the ones who made her laugh!" George claimed in response.  
"_We_ were the ones who gave her home off the streets!" Bell hissed.  
"_We_ were the ones who gave her a home from day one!" Fred hissed back.  
"_We_ were the ones who never let her down." Vic said.  
"_We_ were the ones who hunted for months after we did." Ron said back.  
"_I_ taught her how to talk!" Molly cried out.  
"_I_ taught her how to listen." Sky was a lot calmer than Molly.  
"I was there to help her walk." Arthur almost smiled at the memory, but stopped himself as he remembered the situation.  
"I was there to walk her down the aisle." Keefer did smile as he said this, and he actually looked at me. None of the others had bothered to look at me.  
"You got married?" Hermioned breathed out, obviously in shock with the rest of her group. Harry had heard my name before, but evidently had just figured it was both parents last names.  
"And divorced." I told my wedding ring. I still wore it, and fidgetted with it. "Oh." was all Harry said, and he evidently spoke for the rest of the group. None of the others seemed to know what to say.  
"Mum, Dad, everybody, let's just go down to breakfast." I said quietly. I could feel the whole Weasley's group let their faces fall as I took Sky and Keefer's hands and led the Wellington family down the stairs.


	8. Violence Might be the Answer

A/N: I still love reviews. And puppies. Puppies are nice. Reviewers all get puppies. Unless the reviewer is allergic...

Disclaimer: I still don't own the HP world. But if I did, I would be happy and British.

* * *

Month six. The month I apparently ate a house. A large house. That's round. Bleh.  
"Can you believe that in just a few months I'm going to be an uncle?" Hugh gushed. The two of us were alone in our apartment, and I was now officially too big. But I'm at home so I don't have to hide it. This also means that no one feels any guilt when they crack jokes. Hate it!  
"Big whoop, in just a few months, I'll be in labor!" I snorted at him.  
"And what will you do after you're...emptied." Hugh has such an odd way of putting things sometimes.  
"Standing barefoot in my own front yard with a baby on my hip." it was at this time Hugh and I had discovered the song 'Redneck Woman' by Gretchen Wilson. It had become a guilty pleasure for the two of us. "You're gonna...haha..sta-haha!" he was laughing too hard to talk. I didn't find it that hilarious, but apparently Hugh did. After watching him for about fifteen minutes, we had both forgotten what he was laughing at, and then I sarted laughing with him. We laughed like this for an hour. The rest of the family found us laughing so hard that we were both crying, Hugh rolling on the floor, me trying to escape to the bathroom because I was about to wet myself. That was the first time since I married, and then divorced Connor that I had laughed that hard. Scratch that, that was the first time I had ever laughed so hard, just the first time I had been so happy since the wedding. I did make it to the bathroom in time, but just barely. Laughing while peeing is the strangest feeling...

The laughter stuck with me for two weeks. I was in such a good mood that I had to have been suspicous. It was at this time that it started being required to go and sit in on the trials. Before they had always demanded Ginerva Weasly and I had never come, but finally someone bothered to take a gander at the records and started asking for Rowena Riggs. The shortened, lazy version of my name. Whatever. I had to sit in the front at the trials, sitting quietly, watching the faces once hidden by Death Eater masks deny what they did or brag about what I knew they weren't capable of doing. None of them scared me. Voldermort was long dead and the only other Death Eater that made me remotely nervous wasn't there. He was evidently to be coming soon. I would have to testify when it was his turn. Taking the stand scared me more than he did. When I was sitting in the witness aisle I was next to former school mates turned war heroes, and I looked so different that no one seemed to put two and two together and say that there was no way that I was not the real Ginny Weasley. If I went up on the stand their eyes would be on me, focusing with a fierce intensity. They would hear my voice ring through the courtroom and I know that they would recognize it. I could already tell they were looking for a way to recognize me by the way during the breaks they watched my movements. As Ginny, I was kinda clutzy, a little goofy. I was more graceful now, as in not falling down at least twice a day. And I moved like I had gained weight, which I had. Just don't point that out too much. Lucky for me, my family came to the trials and watched, it was like a game to them. During the breaks they would always aske me how evil whoever on trial really was, always whispering, someone always claiming that what I said was exactly what they were thinking. That was what made the whole ordeal not so bad.

"I can't get over how different you are." Vic said this out of nowhere. We went from vegging in our little kitchen with Hellen to him suddenly calling me old.  
"What?" I squinched my eyes in confusion. That made him look kinda funny, but I fought the urge to giggle.  
"When you first came to us, you were so naive, innocent, impressionable. Now look at you! A divorcee, mother to be, woman who has the power to reveal secrets about evil men and women that could get them killed. You're just so cool!" Vic is quite a character. Hellen shook her head at him, smiling slightly while I gave him a blank stare.  
"I was not naive!" I insisted, it was insulting!  
"You were scared of the vacuum!" Hellen was staying quiet, watching what was going on.  
"It's a weird concept! And it hurts your toes when it hits you"  
"I remember when you first saw the washing machine!" Vic started laughing at this memory.  
"It was weird, okay?" well it is! Think about it!  
"I also remember when you first started learning to drive! HAHAHA! Those poor curbs!" Okay, he was having way too much fun. "Hahaha, remember that time I kicked your arse"  
"What?"

BAM! I punched Vic square in the nose. He was taken by surprise, Hellen was taken by surprise, and I was giggling. Then Hellen joined in. "Don't look so shocked! You had it coming!" I taunted at Vic. "Oh yeah! Well...I'm telling Mum!" and with that he took off running in the general direction of where the rest of the family might be. Hellen was close behind, but I had to pull on my sweatshirt and shuffle. Running was out of the question. I was way too big to even consider that an option.  
"Mum! Ro! Hit! Me!" I heard Vic insist this as I shuffled into the big lobby. This place had become a hangout spot for most everyone not being prosecuted outside of the court room. "I what?" I don't know if I my face could have looked more innocent. I conjured up the face of when I first discovered the washing machine, and learned how powerful it is.  
"Hellen! Tell my mum how Ro hit me, Love! Come on!" Vic was trying to coax Hellen to fess up and blame me too.  
"I'm going to get coffee...you can't have any..." she used slow and careful words as she said this too him, and I could hear Ty snort at this.  
"Ro! You hit me!" Vic was determined, and had been drinking tea. His face was so close to mine as he yelled that I could smell it on his breath.  
"You have no proof of that." I was using a very practical tone, watching court hearings all the time was starting to turn me into a lawyer. That'd be great, going back to the hospital where I worked and telling them I gave up the life of a medical assistant to send people to jail...or getting them out. It was all relative.  
"My nose is bleeding!" Vic insisted pointing at his bloody snout.  
"And we're all supposed to sit here and blindly believe that you didn't walk into a wall." I had attitude as I said this, crossing my arms and waving my head like my neck was rubber.  
"Yes!" Vic was seeing that defeat was in his general direction and became desperate.  
"Vic, I'm afraid I have decided you walked into a wall." Ty decided, slowly nodding his head. Vic just openend and shut his mouth repeatedly, not believing what he was hearing.  
"I had always heard you were a little spit fire." that voice was not from my family. That voice was...Scottish. I turned to face the voice, and it was one Oliver fucking Wood. This would not go well.  
"From who?" I demanded, but still kept my tone from being too terribly harsh.  
"Your brothers, o'course." Oliver acted very casual. I knew why he was talking to me, it was not to make polite conversation and it was not to invite me to tea. He was a spy for the Weasleys.  
"I don't recall any of us telling you that." Ty hissed. Mum and Dad stiffened up behind him, and Vic crossed his arms in a threatening manner.  
"That's because you're not her brother." Oliver hissed back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the people who sent him steal looks over at us.  
"Sod off!" I told the spy, fixing my face on a look of persistant annoyance.  
"Watch your mouth, Weasley!" Oliver snapped. We were apparently not acting the way we were supposed to and were causing him great annoyance.  
"Don't you talk to my sister that way!" Vic hollered, stepping up to Oliver, and before I could do anything, Vic and Oliver were in a fight. And then all the Wellington's who saw, my parents, Bill, Hellen and Bobby included, got in a fight with all the Weasley's, Arthur, Molly, Hermione and Harry included. I stepped back and tried to think of a spell to make them stop to no avail.


	9. One With the Yard Art

"Never in all my years have I ever had to break up a fight involving FORMER students!" McGonagall had been the one to break up the fight. I should have written down the spell she used to do it, that would have proven useful. After beginning her shaming of the Weasley's and company, her attention went to my family. I was standing behind her as this all went on, smirking. Then her eyes narrowed at the Wellington clan.

"And all of you! I had always heard such good things about muggles! And now this!" I had never fought the urge to laugh as much as right then. McGonagall did not know a thing about muggles, much less whether or not they behaved like this on a regular basis. Then she turned to face me, her eyes narrowed, she thought she knew me. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, I extended my hand.  
"Hi, I'm Ro, I don't believe we've met." her eyes went from narrowed to confused.  
"But aren't you..." I shook my head no before she could say what I knew she was thinking.  
"Shes' MY daughter." Sky threw out there. Poor McGonagall, this must have confuzzled her to no end.  
"Was it the red hair to throw you off? Because my mum had hair exactly like hers, which is the reason." Keefer explained. I knew I loved those people for a reason.  
"So you're not..."  
"I'm Ro Wellington." I remained calm and patient as the old professor slowly took everything in. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and turned to look at the Weasley clan. "Don't believe them." Harry still looked royally pissed. He had gone up against Bell in the end, and she fights dirty, "It's total bullshit." I waited for a moment, expecting for someone to object to his language. Surely Molly of all people would scold him.  
"Before I correct you, could you remind me what your name is?" I asked him, a total stab.  
"Harry. Potter. You should remember that pretty well, you were in love with me." Ouch, cheap shot. I totally got over him. Rather, Ginny totally got over him.  
"What a small man you are." I whispered at him. I. Am. A. Cold. Hearted. Bitch. But only sometimes.

"I can't believe that woman gave us detention! She's mad!" "Now, Dad, that's what happens when you fight." I didn't hide my smugness as I pretended to try and comfort Keefer. All the Wellington's simply grumbled in response. I let a small giggle escape from my lips and about three hands smacked me at once.  
"Owwwww!" I groaned but no one seemed to care about my physical pain.

"I'll see you later..." I called to all my group in a sing song voice. Two days had passed, it was d-day. As in detention day. No one seemed to mind that I would be left alone, they were more upset that they had to clean the kitchens with the Weasley clan. I'm sure that they all were going to have ever so much fun. I however, was not looking forward to spending hours alone. I got nervous...don't ask me why. It's gotta be because of the divorce. Connor rarely left me alone when we were together, and when I was back at home with the Wellingtons the house was always full. People who knew about the prenancy swore to me that I'd be begging for alone time once the kid was born, but I doubted.

I was on the hunt for Bobby, he had wondered off again. I wondered past the kitchen, where a symphony of pots and pans crashing could be heard, where Bobby was not. He wasn't hiding in the lobby, and didn't seem to be in the courtroom. I finally wondered out to the courtyard, whistling and hollering like I was insane. A few people looked at me like I was crazy, and a little kid threw a rock at me. Then a car drove up to the front. It was more than a car, it was a yaucht on land. The thing was huge, long like a limo but wider. It was a metallic forest green, way too gawdy for my choice but I still watched intently. An overly formal driver came out of the front and took the long way all the way to the back seat, just to open the door. Shockingly enough, a tall and incredibly blonde young man stepped out. His robes were a bit too formal to be a normal person, his hair much too blonde. I was sure who he was as soon as an older version of him came out of the car, on a dolly. He looked almost exactly like the murderer from Silence of the Lambs when he was busted, restrcting straightjacket, muzzle, the only difference being his build and the fact that he had white blonde hair. I watched as the younger one, no doubt Draco Malfoy, wheeled the man who must be his father up towards me. I didn't move, just stared like an idiot. Lucius' eyes darted around as he was wheeled up, but Draco kept his eyes down on the path. The driver took out his wand and zapped some luggage away, but that didn't matter the two men. I just kept on watching as they went right by, Lucius muttering something as he passed. Draco didn't bother looking. I couldn't move. I was one with the yard art. Another granite statue in the courtyard. The only difference being that I was blinking and struggling to breathe. And pregnant. Don't tell that part.

I could have stood there for hours, trying to move if Bobby hadn't come barreling at me, chasing a terrified pigeon. He stopped when he saw me, dutifully calming down, tail wagging, tongue hanging out, ready for me to request something. I merely cocked my head towards the building that was a home for now, and we went in. I was careful to avoid the Malfoys and the hubub that accomponied them.

My hands were shaking so hard that the rest of me shook so the hands wouldn't be so obvious. I stumbled up the stairs and barely got the key in the lock of the apartment. I collapsed on the couch and didn't move when Bobby put his head on my lap. I just kept shaking, not accepting what I had just seen. They were there, in the same building as me, again. I sat on that couch, shaking, until the rest of the occupants returned from detention. Then after too many questions of  
"What's wrong?" they finally stopped asking and Bell helped me to bed. Bobby stayed with me, occaisonally putting his head under my hand to stop the shaking. I didn't leave that apartment for a long, long time.

"Ro, honey, today is the day you go on the stand." Sky's voice was very gentle as she said that, very motherly. I hadn't left the apartment in weeks, and she had worried for all that time. Then a aweek before I had been sent the message that I would be going on the stand to bring Lucius Malfoy down for good. I almost said no, but then Bell screamed at me for fifteen minutes about the importance of closure, standing up for myself, and the warm fuzzy feeling of revenge. I finally agreed, but only to make her stop yelling. Every word had it's own shower and I couldn't find an umbrella. No one came to help. No assistance. No umbrella. Even Bobby, my loyal Bobby who had rarely left my side in all that time, wanted me out. I wanted out, but I wasn't about to tell them. Those people drove me nuts, but again, I couldn't tell them.

Oh well, it was expected for me to start losing my mind. Add this with hormones so imbalanced that they made teetertotters nauesous, you have one crazy red head. I could have turned violent, I could have started fires, I could have whittled a couch. Instead, I learned to knit. I knit and I knit and I knit. I made sweaters, hats, socks, and one useless bathing suit. Along with everything you can knit for a baby. I did this all so muggle like, it was kind of liberating. I almost knit a sweater that said  
"I am not a slave to the wand"  
but decided against it. Even I'm not that crazy. Or at least, I wasn't at that point in time. Then I went back to reality, and got up, and got ready to go to court. I had to put on very covering clothes because at this point in time I was so huge that even a blind person was aware of my 'condition.'I was pretty much dragged down to the court room that morning. My feet shuffled, I kept my head down, and I repeatedly told myself that none of this was happening. Of course, I knew that all of that was a lie, but the idea was comforting. When we all, and by that I mean all the people from my apartment, made it to the court room I had to sit alone up front with the other 'witnesses.' Basically, all the people that had been accused of being tortured by a Malfoy. Harry was up there, but I was careful not to sit too close to him. As it turned out, we had all lined ourselves up. One by one people were called out and then Lucius, sitting up on the stand, would discuss what all he did to them. Then, that person was called up to the stand and it was their turn to dsicuss what Malfoy did to them. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't lie. He never tried to cover his own behind and get off with an easier sentence. I'm guessing that in a sick way he was proud of what he did. As if getting a longer sentence then all the other supposed bad guys would be his claim to fame. As the bragging and confessing by the victims went on I tuned it out. Does anyone really want to hear the truth? I didn't. I preferred living in the blissfull ignorance that Lucius was bad, he hurt this line of people, and now no one is happy. I could have told the whole judge and jury that, but instead, when they called my name, Ro Riggs, I got up and took my seat in the witness box. I don't know the real name for it, I called it that for the sheer hell of it.

"Now, you may have noticed that we didn't ask Mr. Malfoy what happened first," the judge spoke down to me, but I just nodded for a response,  
"that's because the stories he told were simply outrageous."

Okay, I must have turned back into the terrified girl from the Chamber of Secrets because this guy spoke to me as if I was a porcelin doll and the wrong words would be a hammer. Instead of speaking up to the idiot, which I should have, I just nodded, trying my best to not look at anything in particular.

"What does he say?" I asked the room more than any one person,

"What?" the judge wasn't expecting a question from the witness,

"What does he say about me?" I asked in a slightly bolder voice. The judge looked umcomftorable, not sure what to do. For that brief moment I lifted my head and scanned the room. Only two people were looking at me, Harry being one of them, but I'm pretty sure he was just zoned and his eyes fell upon me. The other person, however, was definitely looking at me, his eyes filled with a dark twinkle of laughter that makes the skin crawl.

"Hehe, the girl who lived! Haha! The girl who lived!"


	10. No Order in the Court

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the plot and the chair I'm sitting on.

A sick smile found it's way to my lips. 'The Girl Who Lived.' Now that's what I should knit onto a sweater.  
"Mrs. Riggs?" the judge seems worried about me, his eyes big as he looked at the sick little smile. I look up, jaws have dropped, Draco looks uncomftorable, and Harry looks confused. Was he worried that I'll take his role as hero?

Impossible, he doesn't want to be known as the boy who lived. Never has, and now that he's not even a boy anymore, never will. Enough room examining, it was time to go back to the real world, the world that seems to be disturbed by what was just revealed. I know why they're shocked. I still looked like sweet, little, innocent Ginny who could never live. I must be lying.  
"Yes?" my tone is bland in response to the worried judge. There's no need for him to be so scared, I'm okay. Smiling and everything.  
"Are you okay?" he just wouldn't stop talking down to me.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I have crossed the point of feigning being okay to toying with the room. As if having this revealed should be a piece o' cake. "Well, the, um, lie Mr. Malfoy just told." his words are hard to find. He doesn't know what's wrong with what he just said.  
"He's not lying." my voice is so patient, Dumbledore must have been proud. In fact, he was sitting in the back, watching closely. Quite a few fellow classmates were in the courtroom watching with unsure eyes.

"What do you mean he's not lying?" The judge is a moron. He simply could not grasp the idea of me being so strong. It seemed that no one truly thought of what happened to me.  
"Judge, honey, you do realize that I was accused of revealing secrets to the Death Eaters? And that I did in fact give up information?" it was my turn to talk down to him.  
"Well, yes..." "Did you, or anyone else for that matter ever stop to wonder how a seventh year, supposedly weak girl could have secrets from the Order to reveal? Is it not rather obvious that something else must have been going on?" my questions were patronzing, but no longer just directed at the judge. My eyes were scanning the room, bringing up thoughts that had once been avoided by so many people.  
"Now, I suppose now is a good enough time to explain what really happened.

"I was a plant for the Order. Intentionally captured whilst on a Hogsmeade trip, only no one knew but Dumbledore and myself. I was so sick of the war, sick of waiting to hear who wouldn't be coming back, sick of hearing who went to the other side, sick of all of it. Which is why I was the one chosen for this particular mission. You see, I was told when we would make the final attempt to fight, which at the time, no one besides Dumbledore did. I was captured, taken prisoner, found, whatever you want to call it, rather early into the trip. Which was convenient for me. I didn't want to spend my entire trip waiting. I am grateful that they delivered. Anyways, after I was captured I'm not sure where they took me, it was all very secretive. There were quite a few people there, to torture me, but Lucius wouldn't share. A selfish man, that one. Well, my first instincts were to confess, say when the attack would be, but my better judgement told me to keep my mouth shut. So I sat and suffered the crucio after crucio. Twenty-two t be exact, before I finally started saying the one word that tipped them off. Do you know what that word is? Water. I said water over and over again. Frustrating for Lucius until he figured out that I meant the water supply, a heavily guarded thing for the Death Eaters. Then, the information that was needed was found. They knew what was going to happen next. I'm not quite sure how they knew I'd know, but my guess is there was a plant in the school. To get back to the story, Lucius then Aveda'd me and left."

Jaws were hanging open, everyone thought I had just made up a big long lie and was about to laugh at all of them. Instead, I mindlessly drummed my fingers on my lap as the eldest Malfoy giggled some more. The man had clearly lost his mind.  
"Why? Why would Dumbledore tell you the truth?" the judge sputtered, I sighed before answering, as if he should have known.  
"Well, since all the Death Eaters figured out that all of the Order would be attacking at the water reserve, they got everyone down there, ready to fight. So, while the fighting was going on, Dumbledore had soldiers secretly out there freeing prisoners from Death Eater grasps. I wish I could have seen it, but I was off recovering. Which is more than most can say after a suicide mission"  
"Dumbledore sent you on a SUICIDE MISSION!" the judge proclaimed, his eyes now bugging out of his head. He had bushy eyebrows so it looked like catepillars sitting on eggs.  
"Well, yes. Did you not hear the Aveda part? Or the fact that I was sick of everything? I figured I should at least go out in a productive way." my words came out so easily, like pouring ice water into a fire. It all sizzled and screamed and steamed, as the captivated court room sucked everything in. I could see several sets of eyes flash towards Dumbledore, but for once his twinkling eyes were too filled with remorse for reality. "He hadn't wanted to send me, I had insisted when I accidently heard that it would be necessary for this all to happen, for the secret to be revealed. The only problem was when it was all said and done, I was still alive." I remained calm as I explained Dumbledore's side. I looked at him with soft eyes, for which he seemed grateful.  
"So you wanted to die?" the judge had a real sputtering problem, with his words having some more trouble finding their way out of his mouth. "Well, I guess you could say that. I didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of what was done, but I wasn't particularly looking forward to missing out on a Voldermort free world. Turns out it wasn't so great, seeing as I was marked for weak and foolish, again." My words were twinged with a hint of annoyance. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be the 'little girl' all your life? Well, if you do, you have my empathy.

"Well I did my part! Haha! I tried to kill you! You should have cooperated!" Lucius laughed his words out.  
"Well, I'm sorry! That was the weakest Aveda curse I had ever been hit with! You suck!" I was arguing with a man attached to a dolley.  
"How many times have you been hit!" and he was arguing back.  
"That is beside the point!" Not only was he arguing back, he was winning. "See! It seems that you're just a freak! FREAK! Where's your scar, Freak! Hehehehe!" Lucius' outburst was hurt by the fact that it was followed by a fit of giggles, which calmed me down.  
"On my back. Where you hit me with it. After you threw me down. Don't you remember?" My normal speaking voice took over, along with a seemingly calm demeanor. I was still denying the fact that I was arguing in front of a courtroom full of people against a man attached to a dolley. "Can I see it?" I couldn't tell if he was anxious to see his handiwork or doubting that he really had performed the curse at all.  
"No." I responded curtly, not interested in taking my shirt off for anyone at the moment.  
"Why not?" he whined. This whole set up was beyong ridiculous, yet highly amusing.  
"Because if I show you I'll have to show everyone." I was acting as if I was speaking to a child, which it seemed like I was.  
"But everyone's here!" he had a point. Everyone was there, and looking at the two of us with wide eyes of disbelief.  
"This whole thing makes me uncomftorable." I say I commented, but I was later told I whined.  
"I WANNA SEE THE SCAR!" Lucius shouted so violently that his dolley fell over. I held in giggles, and felt uncomftorable again. No, it was more than discomfort, it was pain. The room had switched their focus onto the dolley man on the floor, but luckily for me, Sky was looking at me.  
"I think I'm having labor pains!" I dramaticly mouthed to her.  
"What?" She mouthed back. I repeated, she repeated her comment.  
"I said, I think I'm having labor pains!" I shouted. The attention instantly went of off Senior Dolley onto me, as I clasped a hand over my mouth suddenly well aware that my last words had not been mouthed.

* * *

A/N: Did that earn a review? I explained a lot. C'mon...review! 


	11. Hiding From the Easter Bunny

The whole room shifted when those words came out. Instantly the tension and attention was on me. People stepped towards me, and by people, I mean everyone. It was one swift movement, like a huge wave.

"Stop!" I commanded, putting my hand up as a universal stop sign. The wave froze, not sure what to do. The Wellington's were the first to move, scattering to get around people who were frozen in place. I concentrated on breathing more than anyone else, but I did see the Weasley's get up in a hurry as soon as their wits found their way back.  
"Don't you even think about it-" I hissed at them, but before my words had even left the air Molly was taking a deep breath, preparing to yell,  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE PREGANT AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME! THAT IS MY GRANDCHILD AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I AM NOT GOING TO INTERFERE-" and then she was interrupted from a surprising source. "YOUR GRANDCHILD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS! THAT CHILD IS MY GRANDCHILD AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU INTEREFERE!" I had always known that Sky was capable of such volumes, especially when owls were on her kitchen table, but to hear and see that come from Keefer, as he loomed over a startled Molly, it was almost terrifying. Almost, but not quite. For me at least, Molly and her clan seemed...well, terrified. Even the famous Harry Potter seemed unnerved. I suppose the moment was ruined by the fact that this made me burst into near hysterical laughter, which Keefer joined in. Without a word of explanation or even bothering to stop laughing, Keefer picked me up bridal style and carried me out bridal style. It was a miracle he didn't drop me, the two of us were enjoying side splitting laughter. We left the entire courtroom awe struck, only moving to watch me be carried out of the room, not even bothering to close their jaws. The only exception was Lucius, but he was still on the floor giggling, so I think of him as being in his own group. I'm kinda jealous of his group. Think about it! The whole world is funny, you get to ride on a dolly.

"Keefer, where are we going?" I was only slightly uncomftorable at that moment. "Oh...uh...the apartment?" His voice was just so unsure that it was a little pathetic. "No." I told him, I did not want to give birth in my own bed. Ew.  
"Okay...the lobby? No, too many people. The hospital section? It's pretty close, wow you must have gained a lot from this pregnancy...OW!"  
I smacked him for that and he put me own. I did gain a lot from the pregnancy, a ton, but that was beside the point. That was supposed to be unnoticable and not pointed out by the man carrying me. "Well, I think the hospital section is just around the corner so..." Keefer was walking ahead of me, peaking around the corner to see if his internal map was okay.  
"Nope, I was wrong! Let's hurry into the other room!" he hissed, pushing me at an awkward speed.  
"Dad, what are you-"  
"Shhhh!" he cut me off and I wasn't planning on messing with him. He had already screamed at one red head today, I wasn't about to tempt fate. Keefer cracked the door open and peaked out, in the exact same way that he peaked around the corner. I was almost shaking with nerves. Not really because I was nervous about who I was hiding from, but because it was at that moment that I realized that I was going to be giving birth soon, and I was currently standing in a darkenend room with my adoptive father who faints at the sight of blood and was hiding from a mysterious evil doer. And I really wanted a taco.

"Okay, the coast is clear, but don't make too much noise!" Keefer whispered at me. Not to me, at me.  
"What is going on? Who are we hiding from?" I begged for information with my words. He looked at me, his eyes full of sympathy, but didn't say anything.  
"I am not moving until I get some information! And a taco." I insisted, but I'm pretty sure that the taco thing took away all my credibility. We both stood there for a minute, each more stubborn than the other. I winced slightly with only a mild pain, I shouldn't have winced at all. But I did. And Keefer sprang into Dad mode, scooping me up and carefully placing me over his shoulder. Through careful placement and squirming, I was comftorable-ish. Keefer marched his way out of the room, very carefully so as not to be heard.  
"I hope my water breaks on you!" I hissed at him. He muffled a laugh, but then ewwww'd at that the thought. I ewww'd back, since that would be nasty.  
"Keefer," my voice was quiet, I was suddenly filled with concern, "  
what will we do if my water breaks?" "Don't worry, I saw a show on the Discovery Channel once, I think I know what to do."  
"What show?"  
"Um...you know the show...with the lady...at the zoo..." He mumbled at the zoo vecause that was what tipped me off. "I AM NOT A ZEBRA!" I screeched, he had seen a show where a woman helped deliver a zebra. A freakin' zebra! "SHHHHH!" that was the moment that I became very happy to be up on his shoulders, and not in the way of the shower he surely just produced.  
"Where are we going?" I whispred,  
"I don't know." He whispered back. "Keefer, I feel as if you're a pirate and I'm your parrot with really sensitive ear drums." I whispered at him, and we both stopped talking for a moment, and then started giggling. It was a fun moment.

"There you are! You won't believe who we just saw!"  
"DON'T SAY IT! SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Keefer whispered this, but it was still a roar.  
"Who are we talking to!" with the way we were positioned, I was facing the back and couldn't recognize the voice.  
"It's me! It's Mummy! Are you okay, hon?"  
"Oh, hi Sky. I'm not too bad, and yourself?" I was just so polite. The moment called for it. Keefer turned so that I could see her, and she looked slightly distraught.  
"Are you okay? Like that? For Pete's sake, Keefer! Put her down!" Sky was such a mum at that moment. Keefer obeyed, but as soon as my feet touched the floor his hand was clamped on my shoulder. He apparently thought that I was going to waddle away as fast as I could, despite techinically being in labor, and get myself in trouble. That could have been kind of fun...Headlines across the wizarding world could have read "Pregnant Witch Robs Bank!" or  
"New Mum Murders Mercilessly!" That could have been fun...But no. I stayed put.

"Who are we hiding from?" I whispered, even though Sky had pretty much declared that unneccessary.  
"Why are you still whispering?" Keefer asked in his normal voice.  
"I'm not quite sure, I guess I like to be different. Now, tell me. Who are we hiding from?" I continued to whisper. "We are hiding from the Easter bunny." Sky's lips went intense and tights as she said this. It was too ridiculous to laugh at.  
"What!" I hissed at her, and Keefer's expression went blank.  
"The magical world is strange, and that story is believable! And you need to sit down! You are in labor!" Sky didn't like the fact that she couldn't think of a good enough lie.  
"Where's everyone else?" I whispered as Sky almost forcefully led me down the hallway. Keefer followed loyally, reminding me of Bobby. Sky kept me talking, or at least tried to, but I refused to do anything but whisper back. She must have sounded crazy to anyone who heard her. Keefer stayed quiet, unsure of himself.

Sky led me to the hospital, and as I was walking the pain started up. The pain I could deal with, but the problem started as soon as we were officially in the hospital section. Everyone who had been in court that day was there, waiting for me. People stared at me, talked to me, yelled at me, followed me. I didn't even blink. The way I saw it, I had two choices. I could either focus on the people screaming at me, or on the pain that is labor. I went with the easier thing to deal with, the pain of labor.  
"Mum, the first person to touch me is the first to die." I whispered to Sky, and she looked like she felt the same way. I slipped into a room that had a nurse waiting for me. She was young, calm, and undoubtedly a witch. She led me into the room and promptly shut the door behind me, locking everyone else out.  
"Don't try anything! She's insane!" I could hear Sky holler through the door. Instead of worrying about that, I just climbed onto the bed in the room and put my feet up. The room was rather dull, white walls, gray carpeted floors, one bed, machinery that looked like that of a muggle hospital that had been tweaked by the wizarding world.  
"Where's everyone else?" I asked the young nurse. She smiled at me, her eyes soft with something more than a smile. "Well, they're running late...but there's no need to worry! I know what to do, and I hear you work in a hospital."  
"I can't deliver my own child! Are you insane! Go out there and get me a bloody doctor! NOW!" I yelled at the poor girl, but she was serious. I didn't have to be nice, I was in pain. The nurse went out to the room of too many people to try and find help. After about ten minutes I got impatient and peeked out the door. All the attention was on nurse lady, so I slipped out, searching for a familiar face.  
"I'm going in." Sky declared, coming towards me, but she was cut off,  
"If anyone's going in there, it's me!" Molly was the one to cut her off.  
"Why should you get to?" Sky insisted, "She's my daughter!"  
"She was mine first!"  
"Okay, that's enough." I was the one cutting off now.  
"Look, Molly can come in, but just because she's had tons of kids and knows the ropes." I explained, my voice strained with anoyance.  
"That's not fair! I have lots of kids!" Sky pouted.  
"Yeah, but we're all adopted!" I snapped at her. All the Wellington's gasped at my words.  
"Oh, come on! Most of you are Asian!" I snapped again. I turned around to go in, and Molly tried to put a hand on me. "Don't touch unless you have to!" I snapped at Molly that time. She let me go back in alone, but I stayed where I could still hear everything going on outside the door.  
"Okay, we need one more person to help, a catcher." the nurse lady explained. She tried to sound calm, but nerves were getting to her.  
"Harry." Molly decided before anyone could say anything.  
"Me!" He gasped, as if there were tons of Harrys in that room.  
"Yes you! You're someone she's always trusted, and if you can catch a snitch, you can catch a baby! Now get in there and calm her down!" Harry shuffled in, and I got into the bed. I sneered at him, and all the color left his face.  
"So, what am I catching today?" he tried to crack a joke, but I didn't even pretend to laugh.  
"I don't know." I told him dully, searching the room for a focus point to look at to ignore the pain, just like I had told so many women at work.  
"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you worked in a hospital! Don't they have those machines? You know, that shows the baby?"  
"Yeah, but I never got to use it. All I got to hear were heart beats. Strong and healthy." I explained, he nodded, some color returning to his face. Then the pain started back up, and his mood changed.


	12. Giving Birth to Find a Voice

Disclaimer: What do you think I own?

Ever notice how spaztic I am when it comes to the disclaimer? Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not.

* * *

I am not going to go into the details that is labor pain. It's gross, and Harry nearly fainted a few times. Molly barked orders, the nurse looked more frazzled than she had tried to pass off as in the beginning, and I did not make a noise. Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to scream in pain and cry and throw a fit, but I didn't. I knew that every single person on the other side of the door were listening, trying to hear my pain, trying to figure out what was going on, but I didn't give them that. In fact, I made Nurse Lady silence the room so that no one would hear the cries of the baby. No satisfaction for them! It was my moment, and I didn't want to share it with more people than I had to. I'm still mad that Harry was the first to see her. Yes, her.  
"It's a girl!" he yelled, and then nearly fainted.  
"Ow!" was my response. Not the usual "Hooray!" or sigh of relief, but ow. It still hurt. Was it suppose to keep hurting? I did not believe so. Molly started freaking out, and for good reason.  
"It's another girl!" she yelled. Harry nearly fainted again, but thankfully did not, seeing as he was holding Baby #1. "Twins!" Molly cried with glee.  
"Shit." I muttered, and she looked at me with shock. It wasn't that I did not instantly love my girls, I adored them. I just knew I couldn't handle them. Twins! Two! No father! Not only no father, but crazy immature mother who doesn't know the difference between reality and what's going on in her head sometimes.  
"What could you be unhappy about? You have two beautiful girls, and I'll be here to help."  
"Like hell you will." I snorted at her. She sneered at me, but before she had a chance to scold me some more about how rude that was I cut her off.  
"Can I see my babies now? You haven't given them to me, and I'd like to know what I gave birth to." I was such a snot, but I got what wanted. Two tiny, perfect, identical girls. Their eyes matched Connor's, but their hair was already the classic Weasley red. Depite the fact that I totally and completely hated the Weasley's at that moment, I was really glad they had my hair. Harry, Molly and Nurse Lady left the room, mumbling something about how I probably wanted to be alone with them. They could have said that they were leaving before the room filled with roaches and they were escaping while they could and I would have reacted the same way. No way that I would have gotten up and caused any discomfort to those girls.

"Hi," Sky whispered as she stepped into the room, "can we come in?"  
"Yeah." I answered in the same soft voice. All the Wellington clam slowly made their way in the room. As soon as they were all in the room Hellen offered me a bag of ice.  
"For your crotch." she explained, shrugging. I grinned at her, but didn't accept it, nodding my head towards the girls I was holding, sitting up in bed the same way I had been when everyone left. Everyone ooh'd and aww'd, passed them around, commented on beauty, all those good things. Keefer openly weeped, the rest of the guys made fun, but wiped away a few tears themselves. I watched, talked, iced my crotch. You know, mom stuff. Along with wondering how much weight I had really lost.  
"Twins, how could we have not known there'd be twins..." Sky calmly wondered out loud.  
"I never got to see an ultrasound, remember? And their heart beats were exacty symetrical. Couldn't tell them apart." I was also calm. No, I was tired. Despite the fact that I had been given several potions to take care of that. Potions, the wizarding worlds answer to feelings.  
"Twins, how adorable..." Ty cooed to Baby #1, and everyone in the room shot him a look. Ty was not known for being sensitive and coo-ing.  
"Twins run in my family." I yawned. "You never mentioned that before." Rex pointed out. I hadn't.  
"It never really came up." I shrugged.  
"Never came up? How could the fact that you have six brothers, two friends that were practically siblings, two very odd parents, and a whole lot of issues, such as the war that you apparently were supposed to die during not come up?" Rex pointed out.  
"Don't scold me, I just gave birth." I pouted. Then the fussing began. It looked as if no one had remembered that little tid bit until I actually said it. The girls were put in baby beds, my pillow was fluffed, I was told that I everyone would be right outside the door if I needed anything. I yawned, nodded, fell asleep no problem.

I woke to the sound of movement. Someone moving around in their chair, causing one of the girls to make a sound, who was being held by the moving person.  
"You're up." the person commented. I sat up in my bed, eyes yet to adjust to the darkness, brain yet to adjust to the waking world. My mind was moving too fast, I couldn't process what voice I had just heard. It was impossible. It had to be. Yet it wasn't. It was if I had left reality, as my mind started spinning, trying to be reasonable. It had to be a dream. My subconcious must have been feeling extra mean and wanting to ruin my life.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Yes, this person was undoubtedly a he.  
"That you're not here." I stated, not looking at him, but instead at the girl he wasn't holding.  
"Of course I'm here." his tone was a litle stuck up.  
"But that's impossible."  
"How?"  
"You don't belong here."  
"Yes I do, now go you sleep, we'll talk about this when you're more awake."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Just go to sleep."

I went to sleep. It wasn't a deep, restful sleep, but more of a forced nervous nap. Things had just changed quite a bit.

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Another twist! Quick, review! Hurry! 

Much love to the veteran reviewers. Let's all go out for milkshakes together.


	13. Gurgle of Rage

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, not mine.

A/N: Thank you, reviewers.You're all lovely.  
About Ro's name, I have found several different meanings for it. I'm not sure which languge it was that meant "red haired" instead of "white haired", but I assure you it's out there.

* * *

"You're up."  
"I have been for awhile."  
"You didn't say anything."  
"I was thinking."  
"About?"  
"How obvious it should have been."  
"What should have been obvious?"  
"You. Only I could leave the wizarding world to end up married to a man who did the same thing. It should have been obvious to me, just by looking at my name. Rowena. As in Rowena Ravenclaw, your house. Am I right, Connor?"

That's right, my ex husband showed up. Quite a twist in the plot, seeing as I was trying not to let him know that he even had kids. I wanted to get away from him, but where would I go right then?

"When are you coming back?" he asked, and I sat up, thinking.  
"Coming back?" I choked on the words. It had never occured to me to go back to him.  
"Well, yeah. To raise our daughters. I never thought I'd have kids, but I guess I'm kinda glad. You know, I might have acted as if I had never seen you before when we first met, but I recognized you right away. I was in the same year as your brothers, Fred and George, and had seen the way they looked after you. I was in Ravenclaw, older, quieter. A bad boy of the house. And you were the princess of Gryffindor. So brave, honest, beautiful. I would have done anything to be like you, and then the war happened. Even though I had barely any contact with the wizarding world, I heard about what you did. I didn't believe for a second that you had just confessed everything, that you were weak like they said. I knew they must have done something. I never asked you about it, I knew you wanted to forget, which is why I was so mad when I figured out you were here. The people from your work told me you had a trial to attend, the wizarding newspapers are having a field day trying to get in here and get the scoop. I put two and two together to find you. I care about you that much, so come back to me." his voice was silky. Smoothe. The way it was whenever he wanted something. And when he used that voice on me, he usually got it. His words were working on me, the way he told me how much he loved me.

The way he looked so innocent, sitting next to my bed, the girls in their beds next to him, but then Baby #2 made a noise, and I looked at her. I looked back at him, and he was making a face. A face of disgust. He looked angry and disgusted at an infant, his infant. He was actually angry at her for making a noise. A little baby like gurgle, adorable, and angering. It's a good thing he did that, otherwise, his words might have worked. It was that look that reminded me of ignored bruises, and words that I pretended didn't mean anything to me when in fact I would hide in the bathroom and cry. I knew better than to flat out tell him no, I had to find a way to work around that.

"I just need to think, I'll go shower, you can get Mum to watch the girls." I decided that it would be best not to leave him alone with my girls. I slowly worked my way across the room, shuffling since my crotch was yet to recover, labor hurts even when it's over. Despite the fact that the room was relatively small, it took me forever to cross it to get to the bathroom. Connor watched me the whole way, never offering to help. I tried to take an extra long shower, but it was nearly impossible. I kept thinking about the girls, wondering if Connor had gotten Sky to watch them or not. Fresh, clean, small clothes were waiting right outside the shower. For the first time in too long, I fit into normal pants! No elastic bands! Weeeee! But even pants could not bring me into happy mode. I shuffled back out of the bathroom, and to my relief, Sky was the one with the girls. SHe gave me a weak smile, which I didn't bother to try and return.  
"He went to the bar. The one by the lobby." she told me. I instantly knew who she was talking about. Connor's a new father and what does he do? Goes to get shit faced drunk. I winced at the thought. Sky passed me Baby #1, took Baby #2, and very patiently walked with me out of the hospital room. We slowly made our way down an extra long hall, or at least one that felt that way, and made my way into the lobby. It returned to it's normal hustle, taking very little interest in me. "How are you feeling, Miss Riggs?" it was Dumbledore, he was the only man who would call me Miss still.  
"Okay, I guess." I would have shrugged, but there was a baby in my arms.  
"In case you were wondering, the eldest Malfoy will be spending life in Azkaban." he didn't show any emotion when he told me, and I didn't really react either. So the man tried to kill me and failed. He pretty much ruined my life, took away my identity, and ruined the life of the Weasleys. Didn't mean a thing to me. He could have gotten away with everything and was now going to be living in my basement, I would have had the same reaction. I priortized my life, the past was no longer such an issue. Please ignore the fact that I am telling you my past.


	14. Very Natural

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine.

* * *

Sky left me alone to find the rest of the family. I sat on one of the many red couches in that lobby, both girls in my lap. It was my first time to hold them both at once since I first saw them. Their eyes were more open and alert. Baby noises were being made, and then Baby #1 started crying. Baby #2 soon joined in. Sitting there, looking at them, watching them cry, I couldn't help it I cried with them. Instead of gurgling and making the traditional baby noises, I started apologizing to them.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. It's my fault, we have no money, no baby supplies, I'm not even sure of our name. Last names, and your first and middle! I'm so sorry, you won't have a dad...I might have to kill him, he's a bad man. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's not you, and it never will be..." I muttered to them. Their crying slowed down, wimpering took it's place. I stopped my tears, as hard as it was. It was then I figured they weren't taking to heart what I was saying, but were probably facing some other baby problems. 

So, despite being in the middle the lobby, I fed them, the old fashioned way, right there. A girl a boob, they covered quite nicely. Whoever had put the clothes out for me had provided a nursing bra and shirt with buttons down the front. Smart person, the mysterious closet monster.  
"Erm, is that the best idea?" I looked up to see a rather uncomftorable looking older brother of mine, Bill.  
"Well it'd be a worse I idea to take them off. For one thing, they'd still be hungry, and for another, I'd be fully exposed." I had a smart mouth, but that's okay. I was a cow at that moment. Moooo.  
"Where's everyone else?" I asked him, not sure what else to say. Plus, I was enjoying the fact that not only did this distract me from the soreness that is nursing, but it also gave me power over Bill. His discomfort was my gain. For once I wasn't the little girl who he had to watch out for, but the girl with her top completely unbuttoned in the middle of a lobby that he couldn't control.  
"They're around. What were you saying earlier? To the twins." he asked in a rushed voice. He had heard me, and it was my turn to be uncomftorable.  
"Look, Bill, we've never been the closest of siblings. The age gap is huge, it's no one's fault. So I don't feel like confiding anything in you." I flat out told him. No need for me to be nice, I wasn't in the mood.  
"That's not true, c'mon tell me." he wasn't letting up. He was so incredibly big brother right then, I would have smacked him if I had a free hand. I didn't, both were being used to support the reasons I'd sag.  
"Just go." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't listen. I was right, he sat down next to me. Made himself comftorable on my couch, and pouted.

"Mum! Look what she's doing!"  
"I see her, George"  
"Well then make her stop!"  
"It's natural, Fred"  
"That is not natural! Hey, Gin, put those away!" I looked up at them. There they were, standing around the couch I was being sucked dry from. Bill was still next to me, but now just watching as the people he still proclaimed family surrounded us. As the twins wrinkled his nose at me, and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Would you prefer to feed them? Believe it or not, it's not as easy as it looks."  
I sneered at them. They looked rather disgusted but kept their mouths shut. After saying my peace I went back to caring for the girls, who had both finished so my first task was buttoning back up. The girls both fit on my lap when I sat with my legs crossed a certain way, and were quite adorable when I did so. Bill glanced at me, and then just got up and walked away, murmuring something as he left. One by one the Weasley's walked away, leaving me to watch. It got to he point where only Arthur and I were left. He looked in the direction of the family that walked away. I couldn't see where they went sitting, but apparently he could standing up. He glanced back and forth for a moment, trapped in thought. It was incredibly obvious what he was thinking about, trying to decide whether or not to go to them or stay with me. His eyes crinkled, no longer seeing what was in front of him. Even though I couldn't see, my mind's eye could clearly imagine what Molly's face was like. Brow furrowed, lips pursed, signalling for him to get his behind over there that very instant. His eyes cleared up, he made a decision.  
"They're both beautiful." he told me as he sat down where Bill had been just a few moments ago.  
"Thank you." I responded, fighting the urge to point out that they're identical twins, so if one's beautiful, so is the other, even though it was quite hard. I smiled at him, the first time I smiled at a Weasley in a long time. He smiled back, appreciating what was done.  
"Mind if I..?" he let his voice trail off, holding out his arms to hold a child. I instantly handed off Baby #1, which took me by surprise, but truth be told, he was the only Weasley I would do that for. No matter how much I once loved them, I didn't trust the rest them.  
"Do they have names yet?" Arthur asked, barely looking up from the tiny girl.  
"Well, I've been thinking. No one asked, actually..." it seemed a little horrible. No one asked about their names, barely asked about their health. They were stuck more on the fact that they were twins. Big deal! They look alike, but they're two different girls.

I exscuced myself, taking both the girls. I mumbled something about changing them, but it really wasn't that. It was more of clearing my head.

* * *

A/N: A little short; I know. And a little...graphic. Well, breastfeeding is natural. Get over it.

Mucho love to the reviewers, again. It makes me feel nice inside.


	15. Selfish in a Way

I wandered for a short bit, holding the girls a bit awkwardly. After a diaper change in the inn's ladies room, my first one, and learning as I went, mind you, I just kept wandering. I stopped quite a few times, showing off the girls to the many guests, all of whom gushed and and adored, but never asked for names. Oh well, to err is to human. So's revenge, but I couldn't risk losing my balance while holding the girls just to kick a few people...tempting as it was.  
"Uh, Ro?" I turned to the right from where I had been looking out a window to find my facing the inn's bar. Where all the Wellington's, Connor, and a few other random wizards being arrested by inn security. My mouth fell open, shut again, and then opened to let out a snort.  
"Oh, that's just fabulous, isn't it?" I hissed at Jack, the one who had spoken up.  
"Now, dear, let's stay calm." Sky sighed out, still holding a busted bottle in her hand. I stepped back from her, trying to keep her from dripping Butter beer on one of the infants. She shrugged an apology, and then stood by patiently allowing herself to be handcuffed the magical way. She was very casual as this happened.  
"Bringing back memories, eh Love?" Keefer called to her, as he had the same thing happen to him.  
"Haven't been arrested in a bar since '86!" she laughed to him. Bell rolled her eyes and the rest of them shook their heads.  
"Wait, aren't you going to arrest him?" I asked the security force that was leaving Connor behind, but taking everyone else. "No, he's been exscuced from the charges." Draco walked up behind Connor, who had been watching with steely eyes, and the both of them smirked. My stomach dropped to my toes, but I made sure my face didn't change or that I faltered. Draco slithered his way past Connor over to me, examining the girls.  
"Lovely children. Mind if I hold one?" he asked, his arms going out in an inviting way.  
"I would, but I have to go laugh at the idea." I smirked at him, and then walked away. 

Despite the fact that I kept a calm and cool demeanor as I walked to the apartment, acting as casual as I could after watching my family be arrested, as soon as I shut the door to the apartment behind me, I put the girls down and silently freaked out. Emphasis on silently. Bobby was in there waiting, watching. He barely glanced at the girls, apparently finding me walking around the apartment, waving my arms and opening my mouth as if I was screaming more entertaing than any babies. If he wasn't a dog I'm sure he would have gone for help as he watched me do that. Even though he is a dog, he looked at me as if I was crazy. Good thing he couldn't do anything about my insanity. I wasn't crazy as much as I was...mad. Angry and, well, crazy. I was mad at everyone. The ministry, for letting Connor get away with it, Draco for making the ministry let him et away with it, Connor, for having something to get away with, my family for being stupid enough to fight him in a bar. Where he was more at home than any of them, and with his drunk friends. It's a well known fact that when at a bar, and a fight breaks out, the entire bar is on a side. And if there's a group against one guy, the rest of the bar joins that one guy. I will never understand bar folk. I decided the best thing to do was at least get some clean clothes for the jail birds, and headed to Sky and Keefer's bedroom.

Oh. Merlin.

Sitting on their big, unmade bed, were two baby carriers. Two! One designed with blue and clouds padding, the other with dark blue and stars padding. They were similar, but with differences! Like the girls! Different! I came close to crying tears of...everything. Happy that they got it, mad at them for not being there to actually give them to me, sad that I hadn't thought of getting them. I got over it fast. I grabbed the carriers, dropped them off by the girls, got my wand from my room, provided a change of clothes for everyone, zapped those clothes to the owners, and packed the girls. I found a rather large diaper bag waiting for me in Jack's room, fully stocked. Gah, they had to make me love them right then. And made it really hard to get around with so much to carry.  
"Hey, Bobby..."

Walking down a stair case carrying the girls in carriers, and a large sheep dog following with a diaper bag strapped to his back. Yeah, I looked good. At least, I might have. At that moment my mind had several main focuses so I'm not sure what was really going on until I got stopped rather rudely.  
"Stop." Harry commanded as he gently grabbed hold of my arm. I stopped, biting my lip to resist saying or doing anything. I put the two carriers down and looked at him, right in the eye. In the uncomftorable way that makes so many people look away. He didn't look away, but blinked a few times.  
"What?" I finally asked him, grabbing Bobby by the diaper bag so he couldn't get away.  
"Do you realize that in two days you've given birth to twins, watched your family get arrested, fought with your exhusband, and confused the bloody hell out of all of the Weasley's"  
"I was well aware of all that." I blinked at him. He seemed rather bothered by my apathetic ways.  
"What are you going to do about it?" he demanded. His tone had gone from gentle to obviously annoyed.  
"I'm going to get my family out of jail so I can take my girls home and try and be normal for once so they can be normal and not deal with this sort of thing." "That's selfish in a way."

* * *

Enjoy this one, I'm going to New York soon. Just for a few days, it really won't have that dramatic an effect on posting, if any. Just wanted to let the world know I'm going to New York. Teehee.


	16. Inmate 6308919

Harry cornered me long enough for Ron to spot us. And come up from behind. And then the twins both got on the other side. And holding two carriers that got heavier by the minute kept me from just kicking and running. I would have gotten a sick satisfaction from the kicking part of that escape plan. My mind went on over drive trying to think of ways to get away. My mind started working even harder as I could feel the twins moving closer and closer. I felt trapped, as if each one of them were a prison wall, and now two of the walls were making sure I would suffer. I was waiting for something besides my eyes watching the floor to happen. Besides my arms nearly falling off. Besides waiting for whatever fate my prison walls would bring. I very slowly and carefully plced the carriers on the floor next to me, the girls not really noticing.  
Although how they'd show that they did notice is beyond me.  
Fred and George kept creeping forward. The finally had to stop, their toes touching the carriers. They both leaned in till I could feel their breath on either side of my neck. And then, at the exact same time, both twins threw their arms around me.

"We've missed you!"  
"We're so sorry!" I couldn't tell who said what, both of their faces buried on my shoulders. I couldn't move, or breathe very well, so I just kind of stood there, blinking. The twins kept sobbing out their apologies and I kept blinking, laughing a little to myself. Before two minutes of this had passed I felt a new set of arms reach my from behind.  
"GIN! I'm sorry I was so over protective! And such a git, and..." Ron had me he same way the twins did. I just blinked harder at this, working harder not to burst out laughing. It was an odd situation that I found quite amusing, depsite the fact that it was also supposed to be rather heart warming. Well it became hilarious when Harry joined in.  
"I'm so sorry! This whole thing, I should have been more, and to think if I had..." I snapped right then. I started laughing so hard that if it hadn't been for all of them holding me up I probably would have collapsed.  
"Are you laughing at this?" Fred questioned, astonished at the idea.  
"I'm, hehe, sorry. But look at yourselves! Clinging to me! CRYING! While leaning over my daughters who aren't making a sound, you all wail as if you were born just a few days ago!" I struggled to speak while laughing so hard.  
"Try and do something nice for you..." Ron grumbled, annoyed with the idea of being laughed at.  
"Okay, I'm sorry." I said as sincerely as I could.  
"For everything?" George asked, his hopes sky rocketting.  
"Hell no." I said as I grabbed the two carriers and stalked off, being closely followed by the four, still annoyed, people from my past. They couldn't keep up with me.

"I hate you." I said in a casual, almost weak voice. I had made my way to the makeshift prison where the Wellington clan was trapped. Mum was up in the front, leaning on the bars, gently smiling.  
"I know." she smiled at me, using the same tone I had. She smiled at the two carriers and their contents, sighing a little.  
"Can you say Granmum?" she asked the infants, and I snorted.  
"They will not be calling you that." I informed her.  
"What will they be calling me then?" she asked, sounding a little snippy.  
"Inmate 6308919." Hugh snorted from the back of the cell. Everyone but Sky laughed at that.  
"That's much too long!" she insisted, making everyone else laugh even harder.

I left the girls in prison. Teehee. I just love saying that. My infants were in prison! But back on topic, I left them with my family. The guards first went through every part of them to make sure that there were no means of escape hidden in their blankets, and there weren't. One guard did embarass the crap out of the whole family.  
"What're their names?" he asked. That was all. He was tall, dark curly hair. Really broad shoulders. Almost hunky. I doubt he was interested in me, with twins and all.  
"Their names?" Keefer blinked at him. The rest of the crew blinked right along with him.  
"You don't know?" the guard gaped at the prisoners. Shocked he was. Beyond shocked. Flabbergasted.  
"I know." I told them smugly. They looked at me, blinking still. Did a swarm of bugs attack everyone's eyes but mine right then?  
"Are you going to tell us?" Bell asked rather impatiently. Jail makes her grumpy.  
"Maybe later. For now, you can guess." and with that I left them. Blinking still.

* * *

A/N: I'm back and posting, kids! New York was fab, for those people who might have remember why I was away to begin with. I'm doubting.

Reviewers make my bad days better. Reviewers just make me flat out happy. Feel like reviewing? Even if this chapter was rather short?

This story is nearing an end. Sorry and such.


	17. Scalding Hot Tea

Disclaimer: All owners of the Harry Potter world please raise your hand. Notice that my hand remains down.

* * *

I stalked out of that prison knowing exactly where I had to go but with no clue how to get there. That meant first stop: lobby.  
"Hello, Mr. Snooty Receptionist." I purred when I got to the lobby. The man looked at me, his eyes turning into a glare.  
"I have a name, _MRS_. Riggs." he growled in response.  
"I don't care. I want to know where the Mr. Malfoy that's not currently attached to any kind of dolley. I need to know now. So tell me. Or I will be a bad person. My girls aren't here to see anything." I kept purring.  
"Are you supposed to be scaring me?" He asked. I slammed his head onto the desk in front of him. I didn't let go of his hair, holding his head right in front of me.  
"Do I have to ask you where Mr. Malfoy is again?" I asked.  
Blinks were my response, and a little blood dribbled from his lip. I took that as a yes and slammed his head again. He handed me a key after that. Apparently there were muggle keys for every room. I was then in the mood to face Malfoy. 

The door swung open and I looked up from my tea. I was sitting in the living room of a very fancy smancy hotel room, occupied by one Draco Malfoy. Except I was the one in there at the moment, and I was all alone with my scalding hot tea.  
"What are you doing in here?" he snarled. He was grumpy. I could work with that.  
"You're going to do me a favor, Draco. And you aren't going to complain." I told him in a sugary sweet voice that Sky used on the Wellington clan when she was making one of us do something that no one wanted to do. It took away all choice.  
"What are you suggesting?" he asked in a cautious tone. He knew the voice well.  
"You are going to get my family out of prison. All charges will be dropped. This is the part where you have a choice, you can either kill Connor, or simply put him in jail." I explained.  
"Why the hell would I do that?" he snipped.  
"Because if you don't I'll lie. I'll go to the judge and start telling him what all you did to me. And don't bother trying to object. I know you didn't do anything to me directly, but I will lie." I explained. Some more.  
"Why would anyone believe that?" he tried to sound confident as he asked that, but failed.

Instead of saying anything to him I let my eyes brim with tears. I bent my head just right so that the tears caught in the light, and my eyes looked huge. My lip began quivering and I was no longer Ro Riggs, mother of two. Or Ginny Weasley, victim. I was every child who was ever disapointed in someone they looked up to.  
"You wouldn't..." he breathed. Draco's face was full of fear that he would never admit to.  
"Wouldn't I?" I crowed at him. I reached a new level of bitch.  
"Well then, how do you expect me to get Connor imprisoned?" Draco sneered. Thinking he had found his way out of my order.  
"I don't care. You could always kill him." I pointed out.  
"Kill...him?" Draco looked shocked that the little Weasley girl he once tortured was capable of casually commenting about murdering someone.  
"Yes, kill him. And then you could just zap all the evidence away. To the bottom of a lake, or something." The thought of this gave me a sick pleasure, but I refused to let my face show it.  
"You've thought about this." Draco didn't ask, he commented. I didn't bother denying, I just took my tea and left.

I took my time making my way back to the jail. Not that I didn't want to tell my family the good news of freedom...yes it was. I was _the_ Wellington! Sure the Wellington was followed by not in jail, but I was an indiviual!  
"ROOOOOOOOOO!" The voice that called that across the once quiet lobby ws unmistakably Sky.  
"You're out!" I remarked rather surprised. My eyebrows were up and examining them. They all looked a tad bit chubbier from their stay in the big house, not getting enough excercise. I didn't tell them that.  
"Feed them." Keefer exhaustedly commanded, pushing the twins into my arms. He had apparently been given the job of nanny. The two were wailing quite a bit, and he hadn't dealt with that well.

* * *

A/N: This is short again, my apologies. The reason being I am working on another story...

Mucho love to the reviewers. It's great reading reviews. Every time you review you should get a cookie. A good cookie. Home made.


	18. Gravel Bum

I sat on one of the many red couches of of the lobby, feeding both girls at once, and listened. Each Wellington had a different story to tell of life in the big house. The final story was my favorite. That was the one Hellen told.  
"As we were getting out the police, or whatever they're called, were leading in, in handcuffs, the most filthy bastard, the father of your girls! I nearly flipped. I had to beg that guard to tell me what he was in for. And get this, for conspiracy. That was all I got! What do you think he was conspiring to do? I bet it was something horrid! I honestly don't understand how a creature like him could create such beautiful girls." "You know Hellen, sometimes I forget how much you can talk, but then you talk like that an I remember all over again." I commented. My tone was light and casual.  
"Are you not the least bit upset or thrilled by this news?" Sky demanded. She didn't ask. She _demanded_.  
"Well, I did have him arrested. I insisted that he either be arrested or murdered, so I'm not all that surprised." I had gotten so freakin' good at explaining things in such a passive way.  
"You gave an option!" Jack fumed. Then everyone else joined in about how I should have made sure he was dead or at least wishing he was. I giggled as they yelled at me. The yelling and giggling stopped when the twins got upset and we all went into Mum mode, even the guys. 

"I need to talk to you." it was Charlie talking to me. I was waiting with the Wellington's for our car. We were finally going home and I was dying with anticipation.  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You have to talk to Mum." he instructed. I hadn't seen him that serious since the time when I was ten and Ron told him that he wasn't planning on finishing school. A 'stern talking to' doesn't even begin to describe what Ron got in response.  
"Why?" I asked him. My family stood behind me, guarding the twins and ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble. Like a pack of dogs. Woof.  
"Look at her!" he exclaimed, extending his arm to show the doorway of the inn. We were standing in the courtyard but had a clear view of what was going on. Molly was sobbing hysterically on Arthur's shoulder, Ron standing by with a box of tissues and everyone else just watching rather awkwardly.  
"And what do you expect me to do?" I asked him. The way I saw it, she should have been crying for a long time now. It's not my fault if guilt is finally catching up with her.  
"Make her feel better! She's your Mum! You're a Mum, you should understand this!" He was just full of reasons.  
"Yeah, I am a Mum! So I have no bloody clue how she could let me go for so long. No clue how she reacted so angrily the first time she saw me after her first time seeing me in years. No clue how she could do this without even asking me about her grandchildren!" I had answers, too. Charlie just looked unsure. He wasn't sure what to do, I could tell. This was a rare feeling for him. Instead of saying anything he scurried over to Molly and I went to my girls. I swear, despite the fact that they were less than a week old, they recognized me.

"This car or whatever is late!" Hellen snapped for the fourth time in the past hour. We had been standing there in the courtyard waiting for so long. I was the only one sitting, on the gravel. Oh, that hurt.  
"Hello." I turned on my bum, which was on the gravel, to see a very puffy eyed Molly, standing with as much dignity as she could. I got up and faced her.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered. She was quite sincere.  
"I know." I whispered back. We weren't making eye contact, but we were looking at each other. The Wellington's slowly slipped away. They were good at knowing when to back away.  
"Are they healthy?" she asked, and I knew who she meant. The twins.  
"Very."  
"Happ?y"  
"I hope so."  
"Named?"  
"Yes."  
"What are their names?" I took a deep breath before answering. Just for dramatic effect. I hadn't forgotten their names or anything.  
"Nadiah Sky and Haidan Bell." There. I had said.  
"YES!" I heard Sky and Bell both squeal at once. They totally ruined that moment.  
"Sorry Hellen, maybe if I had triplets." I told the only other female associated with the Wellingtons. She shrugged it off.  
"Will I be allowed to visit?" Molly asked in a very small voice. She was back to being uber maternal towards me.  
"Maybe."  
"Please."  
"If I get a warning well ahead of time-"  
"And your father?"  
"Okay, maybe."  
"And your brothers?"  
"Well..."  
"And Harry and Hermione?"  
"Yeesh..."  
"Okay!" Keefer broke in. His eyes looked as if they had gone to a far off place that only he could see.  
"Wha'?" I managed to choke out.  
"Oh, Ro! Think about it! Sky and my family, they pretty much abandoned us! And now you have a chance to have two families! Think about how much fun we could all have!" Yup. Keefer was long gone.  
"You're forgetting a few things." I pointed out.  
"And what's that?" he asked, slowly coming back.  
"You're all mad and you drive me absolutely loopy!" they did! Every last one of them!  
"Oh, Ro, don't be retarded." and then the cars finally came. I left the inn with the last words being my kindly, hippie father calling me retarded.

* * *

The end! Hope the ending was good...endings are always so hard to write...Thanks for reading this far. Even more thanks to all those who review. As usual.


End file.
